


🌅| Did you call me baby?

by ClowningAround



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad English, Bottom Marquis de Lafayette, Detention, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, M/M, Partners in Crime, Suggestive Themes, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Top Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClowningAround/pseuds/ClowningAround
Summary: In which the Hamilton squad is in their last year of highschool. Thomas helps Lafayette with English and one day he is translating some words for him in class and the two get detention for "Cheating"Lafayette is best friends with Hercules, John, and Alex. Lafayette is not so fond of Alex for future pranks and from what Thomas has told him.George Washington is the headmaster. Alexander and Thomas both run up for student council causing a small war between the two causing chaos.Ships:John x AlexLafayette x Thomas (Eventual)Lafayette x Hercules (Current)Alex x Eliza (Past)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 5





	🌅| Did you call me baby?

It was a day like any other, it just so happens to be 4:30 am on a school day, of course everyone didn't need to be awake until 6:00 yet here Lafayette was, getting up extra early to take a shower and get ready for the day. Lafayette got dressed, he then left his room and glanced at the closed door. Who lived in that room? None other than Thomas Jefferson. Lafayette's friend that he met in France, Lafayette knocked gently to see if he was awake, obviously he was asleep, he always was at this time. Lafayette walked downstairs and made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfasts, he heard a knock on the door and went over, opening the door to see a tired Hercules Mulligan. 

Hercules was Lafayette's boyfriend he was much taller than Lafayette as Lafayette is 5'9 and Hercules is 6'1. Lafayette smiles and reaches up to peck Hercules on the lips, "Breakfast?" Lafayette asked and Hercules nodded, Lafayette made him some coffee before handing Herc a plate. Not even a few minutes passed and the two were making out on the couch, Lafayette sitting in Herc's lap. Thomas walked down the stairs slowly, he looked at Lafayette and Hercules and blushed before covering his eyes "Shit- sorry! Get a room!" He joked and looked at the floor before speed walking into the kitchen to get his breakfast. 

Lafayette blushed whenever he saw Thomas standing on the steps and he scrambled around to get off Herc's lap. Lafayette walked into the kitchen and walked up behind Thomas "Sorry, Thomas! I not think you be awake until five!" He said innocently, Lafayette was very innocent, out of the whole group he was as innocent as a newborn baby. Thomas rolled his eyes "It's alright Laf" he said and ate his breakfast slowly. Hercules walked into the kitchen and hugged Lafayette before kissing his forehead and walking out the apartment. Thomas finished and walked upstairs to get changed. As the time started nearing 6:30 Thomas got the car started and got Lafayette "C'mon, we got to get going-" Lafayette made sure he had everything and nodded, running outside with his stuff and got in the passenger seat of Thomas's car. 

They lived a bit away from their school so they had to leave earlier to be there on time. They got to the school and walked through the doors, Lafayette waved to Thomas as they separated and Lafayette ran up to his friend group. "Hey Laffy" John said and waved kindly, "Hello Laf-" Alex waved as well, and then Hercules gave him a hug and pecked him on the cheek "Hey Babe" He smiles. When Hercules smiles it looks so wholesome- Lafayette thought before the bell rang and scared him half go death "Au revoir!" Lafayette waved and ran off to his English class.

When he arrived he took his seat next to Thomas and waved "Bonjor mon ami!" Lafayette smiled and then looked towards the front of the class. They were given papers, the paper was for the lesson today. The instruction was to draw the definition of the words on the page. Lafayette understood and pronounced some of them quietly to himself, writing down something before looking at Thomas "How you say this word?" He asked quietly. Thomas told him and Laf nodded "Thanks, mon ami" he whispered. The teacher unfortunately caught them and sentenced them to detention.


End file.
